


【苗骸】记一次充满希（绝）望的自由行动

by KazamiMori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danganronpa:if, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamiMori/pseuds/KazamiMori
Summary: 停步驻足、犹豫一瞬。——是为了你啊。
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro & Naegi Makoto





	【苗骸】记一次充满希（绝）望的自由行动

从什么人那里收到礼物是意料之外。

江之岛，或者说战刃有点愣怔地从苗木的掌心里拈起盛装着娇艳蔷薇的试管。暧昧色彩稍显浓厚的花朵实在是与眼前的草食系少年太不搭调，以至于她很难想象苗木会红着脸向什么人递出爱情花的样子——事实上也的确没有过，至少在同窗的两年里没有过，幸运是个普通的乖学生，与同班的漂亮女生们相处时也是一样，往来之间妥帖自然。

该害羞吗？换做旁的女孩子是该害羞的。她见过舞园沙耶香有点羞涩又高兴地接过苗木送的手链的样子，超高校级的偶像笑起来比这试管里的花还要来的美。即使是残念的女人收到这样的礼物也应该害羞的、她知道怎样让自己的脸红起来——

——可她现在是小盾子呀。

小盾子会想要怎么做？台本里面没有写。虽然世上再没有人比她更理解小盾子了，但或许……

但现在也没有办法。

战刃抬眼看向墙上的显示屏，那里什么图像都没有显示，是安静的一片漆黑。她的视线落回，送出不得了礼物却不自知似的苗木有点忐忑地看着她。他在期待自己的反应，或者应该说他在期待自己能高兴。

不管怎么说，这确实是她——是小盾子喜欢的礼物。

战刃于是灿烂地、“江之岛盾子地”笑起来，试管在指尖飞转了一个漂亮的花样重新攥紧在手心，冰冰凉的温度在这时候还很舒服。

“苗木……你没有在心怀不轨吧？”

草食系少年的表情一下子变得精彩起来，惊讶之余耳朵尖也泛起了红色，摆着手似乎是想要反驳。对他想说些什么理应相当清楚的江之岛——战刃——干脆利落地将话题截断：

“算了，对我来说倒也没什么不好。”

“诶诶？”

看起来很高兴的样子？苗木有点不确定地想。他的目光投向“江之岛同学”握着试管玫瑰的手，它显然是被精心保养着的，指尖染有的艳丽的红——那是红色的指甲油——此时与试管内盛放的红蔷薇因试管的光滑表面而相映交融。

“那个啊”虽然我最开始就想说的——

“江之岛同学的手……很漂亮呢！也没有笔茧什么的……”

战刃顿了一下，对与预想迥然相异的发展和苗木抛来的赞美感到一丝无所适从：“我啊，可是超高校级的辣妹呢，漂亮女孩子的手有茧绝、对、不、行～”

她不自觉蹭了蹭自己中指上对应的位置，那里非常光滑——其实小盾子的手是有一点点笔茧的，虽然小盾子无论做什么事都是“绝望程度的完美”、与因握笔姿势错误而产生的丑陋笔茧无缘，中指的第一指节也多少留有些痕迹。每个曾执笔书写的学生都该有笔茧，即使注重外表的女孩子也不会在意这种事。何况它的出现是基于保护，让手指免遭笔杆摩擦带来的疼痛、至少让它变迟钝一点。

而战刃则不同。

无论是刀刃还是枪械，掌控最为精密的工具——武器的手指若要时刻保持灵敏，茧就是不该存在的。在那些因长久训练而日渐增厚的角质层一次次成长又剥落时战刃从未在意过它们，此时在个子小小的男孩子面前却莫名失了方寸。

没有笔茧的中指第一指节，这是不“江之岛盾子”的。即使盾子本人曾不止一次宣称从未对残念的姐姐抱有任何期待，战刃也自信自己是有意义的存在、是这个计划中不可缺少的一部分，毫无疑问能够为绝望地渴望着绝望的妹妹提供便利。事实上，不久之后她就将迎来作为“伪物”最重要的一幕戏，随之转入地下、更近地去帮助她的小妹妹。

只有这件事是绝对的目的，战刃自然不会容许它出差池。而苗木，资质平平的幸运已经两次嗅见异常，目光直指躲藏于张扬明艳外衣之下的战刃。

——尽管他自己丝毫没有察觉。

战刃又蹭了蹭本该有着笔茧的第一指节，好像这样就能临时磨出哪怕那么一丁点茧好向苗木交差似的颇用上了几分力气。

“……江之岛同学？”

苗木忧心忡忡的语气于战刃而言不吝于一盆凉水兜头泼下，她窥见苗木眼底滑过的一丝忧虑，恐慌不能自已的同时平静下来，重新挑起嘴角笑：“我说啊苗木，你该不会真的误会了吧？”

“诶？误会？我吗？”

“奉劝你哦，对我的话，那方面可不要抱有太多期待。我这个人啊，可是很重视自己的贞操的呢！”

“……哈？期、期待什么的，我并没有那个意思……！”

被跳跃性过强的发言打断了思考的苗木又变回了普普通通的苗木，苦笑着应对多少抱有调侃意味的、古灵精怪的“江之岛盾子”。于是“被注视着”的感觉与战刃的实感一同消失不见。

——这就是最后了，战刃突然意识到。

只要再过一天、再过一天……只要自己作为“江之岛盾子”假死脱离……在两年的记忆业已湮灭的如今，所有的痕迹就都消失了。

这就是最后了。

战刃攥了攥盛装爱情花的试管，望向苗木茶色的眼睛，现在那双眼中仅仅只有自己——“江之岛盾子”，毫无疑问——的倒影，除此之外再无其他。

……

这或许就是“绝望”了，她想。


End file.
